Dying Broken Hearts
by Heavenmoonlight
Summary: Original idea and story. This is not based off of the movie. Please read and tell me what you think :) Little Red the woods are dangerous. It Isn't safe for those who are too innocent to understand the dangers of the world. Little Red don't go to close. Please little red. Don't go.


Deep in a dark forest lived a family. The family lived in this tiny cabin. The A family of 4 daughters, each daughter is 2 years apart from each other. The oldest was named Erica. She is 14 years old. Erica has short wavy brown hair bright blue eyes a big nose and is bit on the chunky side, and skin white as snow. The second sister was Lizzy. She is 12 years old. Lizzy on the other hand had dark black hair and hazel eyes. Lizzy had a lot of freckles and was pretty skinny like a toothpick also had dark tan skin. The third sister is named Sarah. Sarah is 10. Sarah had puffy red hair that she always kept in a pun. She had green eyes and these very small lips, her skin tan but more to the white side, then last but not least is Linda. She is 8 years old. She was the cutest of them all. She had brown hair she would wear in 2 ponytails. She had the world's cutest face, perfect eyes that were a gorgeous brown, cute little button nose, and the perfect smile.

Their mother was always out on important trips for her job. She owned her own business so she wasn't home a lot. The mother felt that being close to nature would be a good thing for her daughters. Though nature wasn't the most important thing to three of them. The three sisters all had a thing in common. They had an obsession with looking beautiful. Even Sarah who is 10 tries to look fabulous because she believes beauty is life. Linda the younger doesn't seem to care about that stuff.

She is the animal lover of the daughters. She always would bring home little critter she found in the forest. Her sisters would make fun of her because of her love for animals. One day Linda was skipping home in her little red dress and she brought an injured bird into the house. Linda put the little bird on the table and the little bird tried to move is right feather but it seems that it was broken. Linda left to look for some bandages for the little bird. She came back to see that her sisters were messing with the bird poking it with sticks and grabbing it forcefully. Erica was holding the bird squeezing her hand harder making the bird loss oxygen.

"Hey stop! Your hurting it" yelled Linda. Linda ran to Erica but Sarah pushed her away.

"Stupid bird, It already can't fly it doesn't deserve life anymore" says Lizzy. Erica stops then slams the bird onto the ground. The bird dies from sudden impact. Linda's eyes widen in shock and her sisters laugh at her calling her a crybaby. Linda gets up and runs into the forest. Linda ran and ran till the forest got darker and darker. Linda looked around realizing she is lost. All the turns look the same. It is hard to tell which is different. Scary eyes appeared everywhere. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Fear came over Linda. Panic and fear started to consume her. She fell to her knees and starts to cry.

"Young child why do you cry" says a voice. Linda turns around and sees a old lady. This lady look ancient but her eyes were as wise as an owl. The old lady wore a red hood on her. Linda stares at her a little scared. The old women had snow-white hair, a beautiful smile and beautiful blue eyes. She looked around in her 50's.

"Don't be scared young one. I won't hurt you" the old lady gives a friendly smile. The old lady extends her hand out to the little girl. Linda cautiously extends her hand as well. The old lady embraces Linda's hand and she felt warmth from the old lady. Not physical warmth, more of warm feeling inside telling you can trust this person. The old women started walking Linda following along. As they started walking though the woods, it seemed that it wasn't so scary anymore. The old woman leads Linda to her house in the woods. It was much smaller then Linda's house. Linda's house was had 4 small rooms. This house was 2-rooms. The bedroom took up one room. The kitchen and living took up the other room. It was small but everything felt comfortable.

"Would you like some milk young one?" Linda nodded. The old lady went to her fridge and got a galloon of milk and a cup. She poured the milk into the cup and gave it to Linda, Linda sipped the milk slowly, but then started to chug it because she was very thirsty.

"Now little one, tell me why you were crying." Linda sighed.

"My sisters…they are so mean to me…I brought home a little bird…I wanted to help it…but they killed it…I love my sisters…but they are so mean…" The old lady goes on her knees and hugs Linda.

"It's ok young one. I bet that must have been a terrible sight to see." The old lady rubs Linda's back in comfort.

"The bird is in a better place," the lady said.

"Where it go?'

"To heaven, to a beautiful place hidden in the clouds. When we die our spirits go to heaven. It is a place with no fear and no sorrow. The bird is up there singing to its hearts content," the lady said. The lady let go of Linda and smiled at her. Linda smiled back.

"Thank you…um…um…" Linda paused feeling embarrassed.

"Please call me Grandma."

"Ok…Grandma…I'm Linda" She said having a bright smile on her face. The old lady laughed and pats Linda's head.

"Nice to meet you Linda. Is your favorite color red by any chance?"

"Yes! I love the color red!" The lady laughs again.

"Ha-ha ok then close your eyes."

Linda shuts her eyes. She hears tearing and cutting noises. Then she feels something go on her. Linda opens her eyes and sees the red hood is now her size.

"What? You're giving me, your hood?"

"I can always make another one. I want you to have it Linda." Linda smiled then she looked up and saw a clock in the house.

"Oh no! My mom is coming home today! If she sees I'm not home she will worry! I have to go!" Linda starts to run to the door.

"Linda?" She turns to the old lady.

"Come back again sometime. If you ever sad or anything, you can come here." Linda smiles and nods and runs into the forest running home. As Linda ran home the forest didn't seem so scary anymore. It wasn't as dark and mysterious like before.

When Linda returned home her mother was home. Her sisters told on her saying she ran into the forest. Linda's mom was very disappointed in her. Linda tried to tell her mother about the bird but her mom didn't believe her. Her mother told her to never go back into the forest. She said the woods were a dangerous place for an 8 year old to be playing in. Linda nodded but crossed her fingers behind her.

Since that day when her sister's weren't looking Linda would return to the forest to go hang out with Grandma. Grandma was always happy to see her. Linda hung out with Grandma everyday. Grandma taught Linda many things. Linda learned how to approach wild rabbits without them being scared, so she can pet them. She learned how to make bird noises so the birds would come to her and sing. Linda learned to play with the foxes. Linda loved being up close with all of the forests animals. Though one animal Linda really wants to be up close with…was a wolf. Linda looked at books about wolfs and believed they were loving and sweet like dogs. Linda wanted to pet it and hug it.

One day Linda was skipping in the forest to Grandma's house. She was skipping and singing to the birds. She was wearing her red hood. She stopped and saw a bunny. She walked up to the bunny and petted it. Then the bunny's ears went up and ran away. The bunny ran fast like to get away from something. Linda was puzzled. Why did the bunny run away? What was it scared of? Linda heard a howl in the woods. Linda knew what the noise came from. It came from her favorite animal…a wolf. Linda went towards where she heard the howl. Linda then heard movement. She then saw a beautiful wolf walking from a distance in front of her. Linda's eyes widen and a smile formed on her face.

"Here wolfy," Linda yelled. The wolf looked in Linda's direction and started to growl. Linda started to run to the wolf her arms open.

"Wolf, would you like a hug?" The wolf's growled louder and when Linda came in arms reach with it…everything went black.

Linda opened her eyes and she was in a white room. Nothing was in the room.

"Where am I" Linda said. Her voice echoed in the room. Linda stood up confused.

"Oh little girl little girl

With her little red hood

Why here today

Little girl little girl"

She turned behind her and saw a women dressed in white. The woman was so beautiful you couldn't compare her to anyone else. With hair as white and pure as snow. Her eyes purple but they stare into your soul. Her skin shined like a light was radiating off her. Linda felt a power aura coming from the women. For some odd reason she didn't feel afraid of her.

"Who are you" Linda asked. The women stared at her. Her eyes piercing Linda's heart like a knife. Though Linda felt no fear.

"The woods aren't safe

For the innocent ones

Little girl little girl

Don't stray off your path

Don't wonder off to far

Little girl little girl"

Linda stood there confused. She turned her head confused.

"What are you saying?"

"Petting a rabbit

One of the innocent animals

Little girl little girl

I hear noises in the woods

Don't stay any longer

Little girl little girl

Time to flew

I hear growling

Your stay is not welcome

Little girl little girl"

The women started to walk towards Linda. Linda stood her ground. What was this woman talking about? Who is she? What does her words mean?

The women stood in front of Linda. Linda looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Please run away

It's a wolf

Hurry before it's to late

Little girl little girl

Please I know you don't understand

But stay away from the wolf

Grandma needs you now

Little girl little girl

I beg you please

Don't touch the wolf

Oh please oh please

Oh...little girl...oh little girl

Little red riding hood

Covered in red

Little girl little girl

Open your eyes little girl

Don't go to heaven yet

Oh little girl oh little girl

The woods aren't safe

For little girls

You don't understand

The dangers of life

Oh little girl little girl

Soul drifting from you little girl

Maybe I can save the next little girl

Oh...little girl...Little girl"

Slowly the white room started to disappear. Linda started to feel faint and she pasted out. Slowly Linda opened her eyes again. Everything seemed so blurry. Linda was lying down on the ground. She was still in the woods. She got up and looked down at her body and saw her hood was ripped and torn. Her red dress was almost completely destroyed having claw marks in it.

Linda looked at her hands that were covered in red and her skin was white like a ghost. Linda was very confused. Linda heard footsteps and she turned and saw a girl who looked just like her running in the first. The only difference was the girl hard very long curly hair and she wasn't wearing the red hood. Also the dress was a dark blue.

"Hey," Linda shouted. The girl ran pasted her like she didn't hear her. Linda followed the girl still trying to talk to her. But the girl seemed to not be able to hear Linda. As Linda chased the girl, Linda noticed they were running in the direction of grandma's house. The girl ran into the house and ran to Grandma and hugged her. Linda followed and stopped. Linda's eyes widen. Grandma wasn't even female! It was an old man who looked almost identical to grandma but well it's a man.

"Grandpa I am sorry but my brothers were just being mean to me" the girl says. The old man hugs the girl and pats her head.

"Carey, I told you that you can come here anytime" The old man says.

"HELLO" Linda shouts loudly. No one can hear Linda. Carey and the Grandpa stop hugging and they go out into the backyard. Linda follows and runs in front of Carey and yells "Hey! Hello? Can you hear me?" Carey walks straight through her like there was nothing there. Linda's eyes widen.

"Why can't they see me...It's like I don't exist to them..." Linda Watched Carey and Grandpa plant flowers and the Grandpa taught Carey how to whistle to birds. The way he taught Carey how to do things was the same way Grandma taught her how to do things. It all felt the same. Carey then said goodbye and ran back into the forest. Linda followed Carey confused on how this girl was so much like her. Carey starts skipping happily and sees a bunny on the ground and starts to put it. Linda turns her head bit confused. The bunny then gets scared and runs away. Like it was running away from something.

Linda and Carey hear footsteps and turn their heads at the same time. Linda starts to remember her encounter with the wolf and her eyes widen. This is actually how she met the wolf. She pets a bunny then hears a noise and went to it. She wanted to hug the wolf and ran up to it. What happened after that?

Carey moves towards the sound and Linda follows a little scared. Carey gasp and she see a bear. Carey then gets a huge smile on her face.

"A bear! My favorite animal" Carey says. Linda's body starts to shake and she runs in front of Carey, her arms out to block the way.

"Carey! No! Don't go near it! You will die!" Carey runs through Linda like she's nothing. Carey runs to the bear. Linda's turns eyes in fear.

"NO!" The bear stands on its legs and Carey jumps at it to hug it. The bear lifts it's paw up and smacks Carey away like she's a doll. The impact throws Carey against a tree.

"Carey No-" Linda starts to say then she feels pain in her chest. Linda grabs her stomach in enormous pain. Carey grabs her stomach as well. The Bear runs to Carey and continues to hit her with its paw, a claw mark to the face. Carey screams in pain, blood staining the forest floor. Linda feels pain all over her body and she feels as if claws dug into her face. Linda screams loudly never feeling such pain before.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP ME" screams Carey and the bear bites her in the neck and shakes her body like it weights nothing. Linda grabs her neck and screams as loud as she can. Why is she feeling pain? Why is this happening to her? The bear lets out a groan and throws Carey to the ground then starts to fest on her flesh. Carey looks in Linda's direction and whispers "H…He...Help me….". Then Carey eyes close. Her body covered in her innocent blood. Her hood torn and rip in the same way Linda's hood was. Linda's world starts to turn black and she faints.

Linda wakes up her body hurting. When her world becomes clear she sits up holding her aching body. A flash of Carey's death enters Linda's mind and Linda throws up. That mental imagine of her death still stained her brain. It wouldn't leave. All she could see is Carey's face covered in fear whispering help me. Why did Carey look in her direction? Linda was so confused then saw another girl run pasted her. This time her hood was green. Linda's eyes widen. This girl looks just like her too expect her eyes green and her hair was short blond her. Her dress was green but looked just like Carey's dress and Linda's dress. The colors are just different.

"Ok what in the world is going on" Yelled Linda. Linda followed the girl and went the same direction like last time. This time there wasn't a house there was a shed. The girl made a whistle noise and a dog came out of the shed. It was an old dog. The girl pets the dog and hugs it tight.

"My brothers and sister's were being mean too me again" the girl said petting the dog. The dog barked.

"You are always there for me gramps. I am so thankful I am able to be with you when I am able to be with you when I am sad." This girl did the same thing Carey did and what she did. When life got to hard she ran to some support person (or in this case a dog). Then she will die a terrible death by her favorite animal. Linda says

"I can't let this happen again," Linda says. Linda runs into the forest looking for someone.

"Someone please help" Linda yells. No one is around. Linda stops smelling smoke. Is someone else in the forest? Linda runs towards the smell. She sees a campsite and her heart jumps with glee.

"Hello! Anyone here hello?" Linda runs around the campsite seeing pots and pans scattered on the ground. Linda sees a tent and enters it. She sees a man around in his 20s lying inside it.

"Mister! Mister! Wake up!" The man still lays asleep. Linda remembered Carey and Grandpa couldn't hear here when she tried to talk to them. Why would it make a difference now? Linda sits on the ground and tears start to roll down her face.

"I want to change this…I don't want to see someone die again…I want to stop this…"Linda whispered to herself. Linda puts her hands together. For once in so long she prayed.

"Lord…I am sorry for my sins. I am sorry for all I have done. I am sorry for not listening to my mom. I am sorry for not listening to her advice about the forest. Please…if you care…Help me stop this." Linda squeezed her eyes shut and she opened them and saw the woman from the room again. The woman was inside the tent kneeing in front of the man.

"It's you" Linda says in a gasp. The woman puts her fingers to her lips making the sign for Linda to be quiet. Linda watches and the woman puts her hand on the man's head. The women closes her eyes and her lips move but no words come out her mouth. A bright light comes off the man and then disappears fast. The man opens his eyes and sits up fast. He runs out the tent running though Linda. Linda turns and watches him run into the forest. Linda looks at the woman.

The woman snaps her fingers and magically Linda and the woman stand behind of a bush and they see the girl. The girl is running to an eagle about to hugs it. The eagle makes a noise and charges at her. The girl screams and the man come out and shots in there direction. The bird stops. It gets scared and flies away. Linda eyes widen realized this girl didn't die. Linda looks at the women and the woman extends her hand to Linda.

"Linda you seen enough for one little girl. You have learned about the dangers of the woods. Now lets go to heaven little girl" The women says. Her voice sounds so soulful. Linda takes her hand and they fly into the sky. Linda makes it to heaven and finally she is not a little girl anymore. She is now a little angel.


End file.
